forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
The First Sin of Inhumanity
While I am not one to brag on the sins of others and myself, I managed to come upon a secret to living much longer than any person should one that I came across with a few others. It was the still blood bloated corpse of a god, frozen into the frigid ice and snow. So we thought, if the gods could obtain immortality the key must be within their body. So upon we divided upon one another the body of the god. Firstly, one took upon and ate the flesh of the god, another drank the blood of the god, next one allowed himself to be swallowed by the god, one fused their body to the god, one lay with the god, and I have bound our blood together. We each lost the ability to live as normal beings but we gained power from it. She who ate the flesh gained the ability to grow muscle and organs, though she began to hunger for the flesh of her own kind. The Kin who drank the blood took on a form much like a Shade and quickly hungered for the blood of his own kind. The man who was swallowed by the god emerged, looking more beast than human but the power he obtained was immense, he began to hunger for the blood of others. Finally she, who lay with the god gained the ability to warp her form as she saw fit but it came at the price of needing to drain the life energy of those around her. Yet when I bound my blood to the beast I remained almost Human, but I could use my own blood as I saw fit. Each of us hungered for the blood, flesh, and bodies of the three races. It was not something that I was able to handle at first but we had cravings soon enough that made us outcast by the rest of our kin. We found that we could turn others by infusing our blood, each a ritual onto ourselves, the issue is that those who took on the blood such as myself can no longer stand in the warmth of the sun. These beasts, the Gods were never meant to live in the light, they crave the darkness of the abyss. The others who instead took upon the flesh of the beast, while they seem to have much stronger hunter, are able to withstand any light that they see fit. Could it be, is the blood of the gods cursed, is it so that those who have it flowing through their form destined for the void. Could it be half-breeds were never meant to come into being? I know that the Gods can survive the light, by why can't I? Still he were forced into the realm of the inhuman, while both Monster and that of normal life no longer accepts us we have found our own home. We live now among the dead, rather those of us who imbibed upon the blood, those who took upon the flesh can hide among the living. The issue is that with us who took upon the blood are no longer alive, we no longer have a pulse, no. We do not rot like corpses, we heal almost starved we are the harder it is for us to heal, and our senses have become so overly powerful being in the thick opened air of cities makes me sick. Perhaps I need to wait, to see how this plays out. - Methuselah